


Growing up

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Patrick isn’t in the band, Teen Pregnancy, adopted patrick, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: he only took a few small sips before he was dragged out back by the alpha. Was he even legal to drink? And if he wasn't then was he even legal to fuck?





	1. Chapter 1

Tw - underage. Even though I got my girlfriend to search the age of consent Illinois and it was 17 but Pete is 23 in this and I don’t know how any of you feel about big age gaps, so this is a warning.

Patrick smiled and clapped along with the crowd when the band finished playing. He watched as they all walked off stage and the omega turned to walk towards the bar. He wouldn't be able to get served as he didn't have a legal ID and he just looked too young, so he sat there and scrolled through his phone.

"Can I get you a drink?" A voice was heard, and Patrick smelt alpha all over them before he turned around and came face to face with the lead singer and bassist of the band. Pete Wentz. Patrick's eyes widened, and he nodded before realising what the alpha said.

"You are old enough to drink right?" Pete asked narrowing his eyes at Patrick and softening his face when the omega nodded.

"You can talk you know. I don't bite. Unless you want me to" he whispered the last part in Patrick's ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm shy" he said in a small voice and Pete wrapped his arm around the omega.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you baby punk" he said, and Patrick's eyes narrowed.

"That's not my name"

"I haven't gotten a name, so I came up with one, baby punk" Pete smiled, and Patrick hit at him.

"It's Patrick" he grumbled, and Pete let out a laugh.

"Well then Patrick, do I have permission to take you somewhere quieter?" He asked, and the omega looked nervous and let the alpha drag him to where he thought was somewhere quieter.

As soon as they got to the back of the building Pete was against Patrick and pushing him to the wall, kissing the omegas neck and nipping at the skin. Patrick whined and wrapped arms around Pete’s neck and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Jump" he said and gripped the omegas ass when he jumped and carried him to the van that Pete and his band had for when they were touring.

Patrick's back hit the floor of the back of the van and Pete was on top of him straight after. The omegas moans filled the van and Pete smiled bring more of those sweet noises out of the omega, enjoying every moment of it.

——

Pete woke up the next morning to a weight on his chest and a sweet omega scent filling the van. He groaned remembering the events of the night prior and looked down to see the omega, Patrick asleep on his chest. He looked so innocent and so young in his sleep.

Just looking at the omega sleeping made Pete think about so many things. Like how old he was. Patrick looked nervous when Pete bought him the drink and he only took a few small sips before he was dragged out back by the alpha. Was he even legal to drink? And if he wasn't then being he even legal to fuck? Pete’s eyes widened when he realised that he knotted an omega and shot up immediately waking said omega up.

"What happened?" He mumbled still half asleep and sitting up. He noticed he was naked and then turned his head to see an equally naked alpha. Patrick squeaked and grabbed the nearest thing to him and pulled up over his head to cover himself up. Pete’s shirt.

"We need to go to a pharmacy" Pete said and quickly got up to pull his skinny jeans on and threw the omegas own clothes at him. Mentally loving that the omega was in his shirt.

He then froze for a second and then look at Patrick before tilting his head to reveal his omega gland and sighing that there wasn't any teeth marks or bruising. Patrick made a whine and pulled his own leggings on and put his boots on.

Pete helped him out of the van and then draped his too big leather jacket over the omegas shoulders and pulled sunglasses over his eyes and walked with Patrick to the pharmacy. The omega did voice his confusion and wanted to know why the alpha was in a rush, but Pete didn't answer and instead grabbed a box of birth control and then went to the counter.

"Can I have a morning after pill" he grumbled, and the pharmacist looked at Patrick with a soft gaze and nodded, directing them both into a separate room before walking to the back.

“Why are you in such a rush and why do I have to take that pill?” He asked, and Pete stopped pacing to look at him.

“I knotted you without a condom. I don’t know how old you are, but I know that you are too young to have a child” he said, and Pete then looked at him again,

“How old are you exactly?” He asked.

“17” Patrick replied, and Pete’s eyes widened, and he turned around. The awkward silence was spared when the pharmacist came back with a small packet that contained the pill.

“Here take this” they said, and Patrick took the pill and was given a plastic cup of water. Pete left to go pay for the pill and the birth control and came back with a small bag to give to Patrick. The omega smiled his thanks and Pete lead him back outside to the car and asked Patrick for directions to his house. He parked in front of the omegas house and turned to look at Patrick.

“I want to take you on a date tomorrow at 5:00” he said and smiled at Patrick.

“Ok” Patrick said in a small voice and looked down at his hands. Pete placed his finger under the omegas and turned his face towards him, he pressed his lips against Patrick’s and they both smiled at each other.

“You’re cute and I want to get to know you instead of you being one of my one-night stands” Pete said, and Patrick gave the alpha a genuine smile.

“I would like that” he replied and the alpha kissed Patrick again before the omega got out of the car and waddled into his house (the alpha was not gentle the night before and Patrick was feeling the effects of that). As soon as he walked into his room he flopped onto his bed and the emotions of the fact that he had just lost his virginity to a stranger hit him and he let out a loud sob and curled up small.


	2. Chapter 2

When Patrick woke up he was spammed by millions of texts from  
Brendon asking about where was he last night and also that he saw him walk off with the bassist of the band they saw together. Patrick decide to fall Brendon instead of text him back and the other omega was eager to find out the details.

"Omg Patrick what happened, you need to come over and tell me the gossip" he said quickly before Patrick could say anything.

"Hello to you too Brendon" Patrick laughed and heard Brendon shouting on the phone.

"Seriously Patrick. I want the gossip, come over here and we can gossip about alphas together" Brendon said and Patrick let out a sigh.

"I have a date at 6" he said and Brendon started squealing and shouting again,

"I can make you look pretty for your date" Brendon said and Patrick laughed.

"See you later" Patrick said and hung up.

The omega laughed a little before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to wash himself in the shower and got himself dressed in a black dress and tights. He saw Petes leather jacket on the floor and pulled that on as well as his combat boots. He looked at his reflection and smiled, grabbing his rucksack and making his way to brendons.

He just walked through the front door of the omegas house. It’s basically his second home because of how long he and Brendon had been friends, he even called Brendon’s parents mom and dad too. Patrick made his way to Brendon’s room and was immediately pulled into a hug by the other omega and pushed to sit down on his bed.

“Gossip. Now” he said and then walked to his wardrobe to pull out some clothing for Patrick to wear.

“I went to that concert last night and the lead singer and bassist had his eye on me the entire night” Patrick said and Brendon stopped to stare at him,

“Pete Wentz? What happened?” He said moving to sit in front of the omega to listen in on the story.

“He bought me a drink and then took me somewhere private” Patrick said and started blushing.

“Did He knot?” Brendon said and smirked when he saw how flushed Patrick was,

“Oh my god he did!” He shouted and Patrick told him to shut up.

“We have a date in two hours” Patrick said after messaging Pete Brendon’s address and telling him to pick him up from there instead.

“I need to make you to amazing” he said and started pulling some clothes out that would suit Patrick. Aka, dresses.

Brendon was more of a masculine omega and dating Ryan Ross who was also an omega. While Patrick was more of wearing dresses and cardigans Brendon was more about dressing like alphas in jeans and baggy t-shirts, but Brendon did have some dresses in his wardrobe for when Patrick stayed over and may or may not have bought some sexy lingerie and dresses for when his smol child had a date with an alpha. He looked at Patrick and took note of the leather jacket that he knows the omega does not own and pulled out a black dress, he also pulled out some lacy lingerie and threw them at Patrick to put on. After blushing when realising what Brendon threw at him he walked into the en suite and removed his clothing before pulling the lingerie on and looking at himself in the mirror. He had that perfect omega body, curvy and petite. Fairly big hips and the perfect amount of baby fat around his stomach and thighs. All alphas liked their omegas that way. It was a sign of health and fertility.

Brendon then cake walking in and handed Patrick a dress, it felt as lacy as the lingerie with spaghetti straps and skater skirt. He pulled in on and realised that it was shorter than what he would usually go for but showed his thick thighs off more. Brendon then threw the leather jacket at him and then helped him put his combat boots back on and looked at the masterpiece.

“Stunning” he said and grabbed at a makeup bag to put a little powder and lipgloss on patrick, he snapped a quick photo of the omega all dressed up before a horn was heard outside signalling Petes arrival.

Brendon walked Patrick to the front door before pretending to cry,

“My baby is all grown up” he said dramatically and kissed Patrick’s cheek before watching him walk off to Petes car and hopping in. He watched Petes car drive off before closing the goddam door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been ghosting for so long. I’ve recently got a new job and it’s so many hours and Ive had to rush apply for uni this year. Here’s a short chapter but hopefully there will be more in the next chapter


End file.
